


The End of 1010

by LilyZerpent



Category: No Straight Roads (Video Game)
Genre: Death, Gen, Heavy Angst, LOTSA TAGS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27363436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyZerpent/pseuds/LilyZerpent
Summary: Eloni gets hurt
Kudos: 24





	The End of 1010

**Author's Note:**

> heavy angst warning
> 
> Btw   
> Eloni= green 1010  
> Haym= yellow 1010  
> Zimelu= red 1010  
> Rin= white 1010  
> Purl-Hew= blue 1010

Eloni was dizzy. He heard so much shouting it almost gave him a headache. He could decipher every shout. He was always good at that.

The autotuned shouting were the other 1010 members shouting. It was the loudest.

Sayu's had four voices combined.

Dj Subatomic Supernova's was strangely high pitched.

Maydays was screechy and super mad.

Yinu and her mom were quieter but they were still angrily telling Kliff off.

Eve and Zuke were telling him off too but no yelling involved.

Dk west wasn't present but had he'd been ye would probably be cussing out Kliff in Malay.

Neon J was silently watching, but Eloni can tell he was seething with rage.

Kliff booked it and everyone turned their attention to Eloni.

Everything was fuzzy and he couldn't see right.

He knew he was a robot but he thought he was dying as he was very badly damaged. A large slice through his metal chest with an axe, and damage to his head.

His vision went dark as he heard people yelling his name but he couldn't decipher them anymore.

That was the end of Eloni.

And the end of 1010. Their captain tried to keep the boyband going but no one's heart was in it this time. So they ended it.

But maybe there was a way to fix him.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry


End file.
